Spock
| occupation = Executive officer, Chief science officer | serial number = | posting = | rank = | status = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = |hideb=yes }} Spock was a half-Human/half-Vulcan hybrid Starfleet officer who served the Federation during the 23rd and 24th centuries. He would go on to become an Ambassador and eventually be transported to an alternate 23rd century in 2387. Early life Spock (meaning "uniter" in Vulcan), the son of Sarek of Vulcan and Amanda Grayson, was born deep within a cave in Vulcan's Forge in 2230. As is the case with most Vulcans, only his last name was used due to the difficulty non-Vulcans would have in pronouncing his full name, although on at least one occasion Spock revealed his full name. ( ; ; ) Spock came from a distinguished Vulcan family with a long history of involvement with Earth. His grandfather Skon had been the first to translate The Teachings of Surak into English, giving humanity access to Surak's teachings. ( ) His great-grandfather Solkar had made the first official contact with Earth as captain of the T'Plana-Hath, and later served as the first ambassador of Vulcan to Earth. ( ; ) Spock had a half-brother named Sybok, from Sarek's first marriage. Sybok rejected Vulcan logic and embraced his emotions. Sybok left Vulcan when Spock was very young in search of the mythical Vulcan "heaven" known as Sha Ka Ree. ( ) Spock's parents, in accordance with Vulcan tradition, arranged for Spock to be betrothed to a Vulcan girl named T'Pring while Spock was very young. ( ) At some point during his childhood, he used to meet with his father's friend Tarok who was like an uncle and was called "Takta" in a loving manner. He used to tell stories to young Spock of the time before the Vulcan Reformation; some of these tales were considered inappropriate by other Vulcans. At the age of seven, Spock defied his father's wishes and journeyed into the Vulcan desert known as the Forge in an attempt to complete the kahs-wan, the traditional Vulcan coming of age ritual. With the assistance of his cousin Selek (actually Spock himself from the future) and the sacrifice of Spock's pet Sehlat, I-Chaya, young Spock completed the kahs-wan ritual. It was at this time that Spock chose the Vulcan way of life over that of his human mother. ( ) Even after the ritual was complete, Spock would continue to defy Sarek and head into the Vulcan wilderness; Sarek would eventually track Spock on one of these journeys and Spock would explain his reasoning for his adventures. When Spock was a boy, he would often disappear into the mountains for days at a time. His father asked him what he had done and where he had gone but Spock refused to tell him. Sarek forbade him to go but he went regardless and endured the punishment for disobeying his father. Shortly before his death in 2368, Sarek told Captain Jean-Luc Picard that he secretly admired "the proud core of him that would not yield." ( ) As a child, Spock traveled with his parents as part of their duties in the Federation diplomacy services, and had occasion to be present at some key events in Federation history. When Klingon Captain Krenn visited Earth in the 2230s decade, Spock purportedly discussed games with him in an embassy meeting room, and the two had a chess match. Education Spock faced a great decision in his need to decide which path to follow for his higher education. Spock's decision to attend Starfleet Academy was influenced by his interactions with B6 Blue, a Nasat scientist on Vulcan during Spock's youth. Through her, Spock learned of Starfleet's more open and adventurous approach to science. In the year 2247, Spock befriended a human youth named David Rabin, the son of a Starfleet captain. After a harrowing encounter with a Vulcan madman named Sered in the area of the Forge called the Womb of Fire, Spock decided to again defy his father's wishes. This time, instead of joining the Vulcan Science Academy as his father wished, Spock decided to follow Rabin's lead and instead joined Starfleet Academy. This caused an eighteen-year rift between Spock and Sarek. Starfleet Academy At the Academy, Spock led his year in Astrography, Comparative xenobiology, Semiotics, Quantum mechanics, Warp engineering and four other disciplines. Spock was friends, and often worked with, Armand St. John, who claimed Spock was the only person in the Federation capable of understanding his brilliance. Spock suspected they found something in common in that both of their respective fathers disapproved them of attending Starfleet Academy. The two often fought, as Spock found the shortcuts that St. John employed in his research to be dangerous. Spock was proved correct when St. John was expelled after one of his experiments caused extensive damage to the campus. Spock would meet St. John again years later at the Pollux II laboratory while serving aboard the . Spock took the two-year Vulcan curriculum and an additional series of cadet cruises at Starfleet Academy before being commissioned as an officer at age 19, around the turn of the 2250s decade. The Enterprise under Pike In 2253, when Spock was still a cadet, Captain Christopher Pike of the met with him with an offer; the Enterprise was about to begin a long term mission to chart the Pathiad Nebulatae, but the ship's chief science officer had been diagnosed with Virillian toxic fever. To fill the vacant position Pike offered the promising cadet Spock an internship on the Enterprise, with the rank of acting ensign. Spock accepted. Years later, while under the influence of a Klingon mind sifter, Spock had a hallucinatory experience of his first day on the bridge as an ensign and acting science officer. The Enterprise under Kirk In 2264, Pike's time as Captain of the Enterprise was coming to an end as Pike was due to be promoted to Fleet Captain. By then Pike was quite comfortable with having Spock as part of his crew. Spock was one of the few officers to remain on the Enterprise after Pike left, and Pike felt better about turning the Enterprise over to Captain James Kirk as Spock would be remaining on board, serving as both Kirk's first officer and science officer. Pike by then had come to respect Spock's dedication to logic, and felt that Spock would keep young Captain Kirk from acting rashly. The Five-Year Mission Together, Spock, James T. Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise would make history. One of the first successful missions in 2265 was making First contact with the Archernarians of Archernar IV. There Spock was to defuse the situation was by making a screeching noise to prevent Lt. Lee Kelso from firing his Phaser at the Archernarians. In 2266, the Enterprise was the first Federation ship to officially view the true appearance of the Romulan people. Romulans looked remarkably like Vulcans, and Spock confirmed that it was indeed likely that they were a war-like off-shoot of the Vulcan people. ( ) In 2267, Spock came to the aid of his former Captain, Christopher Pike, after Pike had become an invalid barely capable of communication after exposure to delta radiation. Spock risked the death penalty by breaking General Order 7 and returning Pike to Talos IV, where the Talosians could give Pike the illusion of a normal existence. ( ) Later that year, Spock felt the fires of Pon Farr, and returned to Vulcan to wed his betrothed, T'Pring. At the ceremony, T'Pring chose instead to pit Spock against Kirk in combat while Spock was enveloped by the plak tow, or "blood fever", in order to break her engagement to Spock and wed a Vulcan named Stonn instead. ( ) Soon after, Spock was reunited with his parents when the Enterprise escorted a complement of ambassadors, including Sarek and his wife, to a diplomatic conference on the codenamed planet Babel. During the journey, Sarek suffered a cardiac episode requiring immediate surgery. Sarek almost died when Spock's presense was required for a massive "T" negative blood transfusion, but Spock refused to relinquish his duties to the Enterprise. After Spock was relieved of duty, he reported to Dr. Leonard McCoy in sickbay and gave the transfusion, saving Sarek's life. The incident ended an eighteen year rift between Spock and Sarek. ( ) In 2268, the Enterprise was ordered to covertly enter the Romulan Star Empire and retrieve a Romulan cloaking device. It was during this incident that Spock first met the Romulan woman known as Charvanek. ( ) In 2269, Spock and Dr. Leonard McCoy were sent 5,000 years into the past of the world Sarpeidon, where Spock met and became romantically involved with a woman named Zarabeth. Unbeknownst to Spock when he returned to the 23rd century, he left Zarabeth pregnant with Spock's son, Zar. (See section below entitled "Zar") ( }}) Later that year while studying Vulcan history using the Guardian of Forever, the timeline was changed, forcing Spock to travel back through the Guardian in order to preserve his own existence in the timeline. Arriving in Vulcan's past, Spock posed as a cousin of Sarek named Selek. Spock managed to save the life of his younger self from an attack from a lematya during his younger self's Kahs-wan trials. The timeline thus restored, Spock was returned to the Guardian's world in the restored timeline. ( ) When the religious Crusaders attacked the Federation from another dimension, Spock proved vital in defeating their attempt to forcibly convert the Federation to follow their Truth and their belief that different cultures could not cooperate. By making contact with the Crown of the God-King Jaenab, which allowed him to make telepathic broadcasts to his people, while Kirk kept Jaenab occupied, Spock used a mind-meld to share his own experience of different cultures interacting by using his own parents as an example, the discovery prompting Jaenab to call off his crusade and enter isolation to examine his own motives. In 2270, towards the end of the five-year mission, Spock encountered Berlis Aknista after the Enterprise rescued him. Berlis had a very powerful form of telepathy that attracted Spock and eventually led to Spock interlocking his mind with Berlis, but the connection would be broken soon after. As Spock sat in his cabin afterward he felt Berlis probing his mind and killed him in order to avoid further interference by Berlis. V'Ger Several weeks later, in early 2273, Spock was set to perform the ritual with the Vulcan masters that would indicate that he had finally achieved kolinahr, when he again felt the alien mind from across the vastness of space. It was a mind of pure logic, yet was empty, and it stirred his human emotions and blood. After being told by the masters that he had not achieved kolinahr and that his answer lay elsewhere, Spock set off in search of the source of the call from space. Fortunately for Spock, Admiral Kirk and the Enterprise were in search of the same entity, and Spock joined the Enterprise in their search for the lifeform that became known as "V'Ger". Spock's Starfleet commission was then reactivated and he offered his services as Chief Science Officer for the mission. After melding with V'Ger, Spock realized that V'Ger, for all of its vast intelligence and logic, was empty, lost and devoid of further purpose. The experience made Spock realize that logic alone was not enough for the balance that he sought. Spock chose not to return to Vulcan and the study of kolinahr, choosing instead to return to Starfleet, serving on the Enterprise under Kirk in his former position. ( ) Death and Rebirth The Genesis Incident By 2285, Spock had been promoted to Captain and was assigned to Starfleet Academy, commanding the Enterprise as a teacher on a training vessel. Spock was commanding a training cruise (with an inspecting Admiral Kirk on board) when Khan Noonien Singh escaped from Ceti Alpha V with a number of his followers, who had earlier accompanied him into exile. Spock relinquished command to the senior officer, stating as a Vulcan it was clearly logical-having, "no ego to bruise." Hijacking the , Khan tried to avenge the death of his wife, whose death Khan blamed on Kirk. After a deadly game of "cat-and-mouse" in the Mutara Nebula, the Reliant was disabled by the Enterprise, and Khan was fatally injured. Before he died, however, Khan activated the Genesis Device that he had earlier stolen from Regula I. The warp engine of the heavily damaged Enterprise was off-line when Khan activated the Genesis Device countdown sequence. As a result, the Enterprise would have been caught in the detonation of the device and destroyed. Realizing this, Spock went to engineering, and was about to enter the dilithium crystal chamber when stopped by McCoy. Rendering McCoy unconscious with a Vulcan nerve pinch, Spock stopped long enough to enter into a mind meld with McCoy. McCoy regained consciousness a few moments later. Both he and Montgomery Scott watched in horror as Spock entered the radiation soaked chamber and began realigning the dilithium crystals. Spock succeeded in bringing the warp engines back on-line, and the Enterprise was able to escape the detonation of the Genesis Device. But by then, Spock had already received a fatal dose of radiation. Summoned to engineering, Kirk was prepared to enter the chamber himself and pull Spock out. Kirk was held back by McCoy and Scott before he could flood the whole engineering section with radiation. When Kirk protested that Spock would die, Scott replied that Spock was dead already, with McCoy confirming that it was too late for Spock. The two friends spoke to each other for what was apparently the final time. Spock saw his sacrifice as his solution to the Kobayashi Maru scenario, and asked Kirk what he thought of his solution. Before dying from radiation poisoning, Spock gave Kirk the Vulcan salute, and told Kirk to, "Live long and prosper." A short time later, a funeral was held for Spock in the torpedo bay of the Enterprise. As Captain Spock's will stated that Spock was not to be returned to Vulcan, Admiral Kirk decided to have his friend's body placed in a photon torpedo casing and fired into the space above the newly formed Genesis Planet. It was Kirk's intention that Spock's body would be cremated when the torpedo casing burned up upon entering into the atmosphere of the Genesis Planet. For the eulogy, Kirk said, "Of my friend, I can only say this: of all the souls I have encountered in my travels, his was the most...human." ({film|2}}) However. the planet was still forming when the torpedo was fired from Enterprise, and the gravitational fields of the Genesis Planet were in flux at the time. As a result; instead of burning up in the atmosphere, or crashing into the planet Spock's torpedo soft-landed on the surface. Over the next few weeks, the remnants of the Genesis wave re-generated the body of Spock. His cells were regenerated as that of a child's, which began to rapidly age as the Genesis Planet aged. A survey mission from the soon arrived, mistaking quickly evolved microbes near Spock's landing site as the animal lifeforms detected from the Grissom. He was later discovered by Dr. David Marcus and Lieutenant Saavik. By then, Spock's body had aged to be the equivalent of eight to ten Earth years of age. In orbit, the Grissom was destroyed by a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, commanded by Kruge. While Kruge's men searched for the Grissom survivors, Spock's body and the Genesis Planet were rapidly aging. As Spock's body became that of a young man and began experiencing pon farr, Saavik helped the Spock through this. Meanwhile on Earth, Spock's father Sarek revealed to Kirk that Spock may have transferred his katra into a different mind. After failing to find the katra in Kirk's mind, the two searched through engine room recordings of Spock's final moments, finding that Spock had transferred his katra into McCoy's mind. Sarek requested that both McCoy and Spock's body be brought to Vulcan so that the two could find peace. When Starfleet refused to allow Kirk to return to the Genesis Planet, Kirk and the senior staff of the stole the Enterprise and traveled to the Genesis Planet. By the time the Enterprise arrived in orbit, Marcus, Saavik and Spock's body were captured by Kruge. Overwhelmed by the battle, the Enterprise was disabled. When Kruge's men killed Doctor Marcus, Kirk agreed to surrender the ship. Kirk and the Enterprise crew beamed down to the Genesis Planet after setting the auto-destruct device of the Enterprise. Several of Kruge's warriors beamed aboard the Enterprise, and were killed when the auto-destruct device destroyed the Enterprise. Kruge then beamed down and confronted Kirk on the surface of Genesis. He ordered Maltz to beam everyone else except himself, Kirk, and Spock on board his ship. Kirk and Kruge fought on to the edge of a cliff overlooking a sea of lava. When Kruge tried to pull Kirk into this sea of lava, Kirk had enough and kicked Kruge away, who fell to his death. Spock's body had by now reached the same age as it was just prior to Spock's entering the dilithium crystal chamber of the Enterprise. Beaming on board the Klingon ship, the crew managed to capture the ship from Maltz - the only warrior left on the ship - and set course for Vulcan. Arriving at Vulcan, the crew of the late Enterprise climbed the steps of Mount Seleya - where the crew of the Enterprise believed that Spock's katra would be transferred to the Hall of Ancient Thought. Upon arriving at the summit of Mt. Seleya, Sarek requested instead that fal-tor-pan, or "the refusion" of Spock's body and mind be performed. For the first time in many years, fal-tor-pan was performed by the High Priestess T'Lar, removing Spock's katra from McCoy's mind and placing it back in Spock's body. ( ) The Voyage Home For the next three months, the senior staff of the late Enterprise remained in exile on Vulcan. During this time Spock and McCoy each participated in mind meld sessions with T'Lar to ensure that any remaining part of Spock's mind still in McCoy's mind was transferred back to Spock. Also during this time Spock underwent a Vulcan retraining program to ensure that his knowledge was intact. Because the training was based on Vulcan logic, Spock was initially unsure of how to handle questions about how he was feeling, but his mother was confident that the feelings from his human half would resurface in time. When the Enterprise senior staff decided to return to Earth to face the consequences of their actions in early 2286, Spock decided to travel with them to offer his own testimony. What the crew expected to be a quick voyage back to Earth and the end of their Starfleet careers was sidetracked when an alien probe arrived in Earth orbit and began damaging the planet. Spock was able to determine that the probe's transmissions were the songs sung by the extinct humpback whale species of Earth. When Admiral Kirk decided to go back in time and retrieve such whales, Spock was able to prepare the Bounty to go back in time completely from memory. He was later able to correctly guess the best course to return to the 23rd century. After the probe had left the Sol System, the senior staff of the Enterprise stood before the Federation Council to face the consequences of rescuing Spock. Even though Spock had not been charged, he decided to stand with his shipmates. The mitigating circumstances caused by the probe's visit to Earth prompted the Federation council to dismiss all but one of the charges - which was directed solely at Admiral Kirk. The council ordered Kirk reduced to the rank of Captain, but gave him the command of the . Spock returned to active duty in Starfleet, assuming the role of first officer on the Enterprise. ( ) The Enterprise-A At first, Spock harbored doubts as to whether he was fully restored and capable of performing his duties as science officer, but after he was able to quickly repair the Enterprise-A's warp core on the fly after it had been sabotaged by a religious zealot, Spock realized that he was indeed fit for duty. Several weeks later, the Enterprise returned to planet Gamma Trianguli VI, twenty years after Kirk destroyed the planet-controlling computer called Vaal, despite Spock's strong objections. Without Vaal's influence, Gamma Trianguli VI's indigenous people had regressed into near-savagery. Kirk was forced to admit his earlier error, and Spock managed to reactivate Vaal, even briefly "joining" with it, while still granting the local population more freedom of thought and action than was previously available under Vaal. ( ) Soon after, when Kirk had been viciously attacked, stabbed through the heart by a mysterious assailant, Spock sensed it immediately. Spock met Dr. McCoy at the entrance of Kirk's quarters where Spock forced the door, and found the dying Kirk. McCoy managed to save Kirk's life, and Kirk identified Ensign William Bearclaw as his attacker. Bearclaw was a discipline case that Kirk had recently put up for transfer. After being drawn into the investigation, Spock began to harbor doubts as to Bearclaw's guilt. Spock articulated his doubts to Kirk and asked him to keep an open mind just before Kirk was again attacked by the shape-shifting Garth of Izar, who had previously impersonated Bearclaw. Spock returned in time to save Kirk from Garth, dropping him with a Vulcan nerve-pinch. Sybok The Enterprise returned to Earth in 2287 so that chief engineer Montgomery Scott could track down the numerous bugs that popped up. Spock was taking his shore leave in Yosemite National Park with Kirk and McCoy when the call about an emergency on Nimbus III (aka "The Planet of Galactic Peace") came in. The ruling council, consisting of a human, a Klingon, and a Romulan, had been taken hostage. Upon viewing the recording made by the kidnapper, Spock recognized him as his half-brother, Sybok, whom Spock had not seen since he was a child. Sybok had left Vulcan after he had rejected his culture's reliance on logic, and embraced his emotions. The Enterprise raced to Nimbus III, only to have the ship taken by Sybok, who employed a mysterious mental power on the Enterprise crew. Sybok took the Enterprise through the barrier at the center of the galaxy, hoping to release The One, whom Sybok believed to be a God-like being from Sha Ka Ree, the Vulcan "heaven". The One, rather than being a benevolent force, was murderous and cruel. The One killed Sybok, and was about to do the same to Kirk when Spock rescued him with the assistance of General Korrd of the Klingon Defense Force. ( ) Ambassador Spock In 2296, three years after the presumed death of James T. Kirk aboard the , Spock was in command of the the , a science vessel. After a reunion with David Rabin and a final confrontation with Sered on the planet Obsidian, Spock began to wonder if Starfleet was still the place for him. Sered had believed that Vulcan and her sundered cousins needed each other, and Spock had come to the realization that he agreed. Except where Sered wanted to unite with the Romulans as conquerors, Spock felt that they must come together as allies, as brethren. Spock resigned his commission in Starfleet, and joined the Federation Diplomatic Corps, with the ultimate goal of bringing together Vulcan and Romulus.It was during this time that Spock first met his long-standing Romulan ally in his quest for reunification, Ruanek. By the year 2300, Spock had attained the rank of Ambassador, though he still found himself occasionally involved in Starfleet affairs. Spock soon established himself as an Ambassador of great skill, with accomplishments that rivaled even his father's. In 2320, Spock returned to Talos IV after being summoned to the planet by the Talosians. Having a private shuttle, Spock was able to slip away with a minimum of difficulty this time and reached Talos IV. He arrived in the Talos Star Group to find a drastically altered Talos IV. Instead of a planet with high levels of radiation and a sickly yellow appearance, now Talos IV had a healthy blue color, with radiation levels lower than that of Earth. Spock landed on the surface of the planet to find a rebuilt city. The Magistrate, or Keeper as he was originally known, had shown Spock around, and explained that Pike had recently died. He showed Spock a message Pike had recorded for Spock. Pike asked Spock to convey some of his ashes back to Earth, and to present the Talosians petition to not only repeal General Order 7, but to join the Federation as well. In the year 2327, Spock and Sarek had a very public disagreement over how the Federation should shape their policy toward a new race that the Federation had contacted, the Cardassians. Matters were made worse by Sarek's new wife, Perrin. Spock's mother, Amanda, died in the year 2293 of natural causes. Sarek had left his place at Amanda's deathbed when the Federation contacted him about a diplomatic emergency, knowing that he would never see his wife alive again. Spock had long harbored resentment against his father for this. In the years that followed Amanda's death, Sarek had found himself to be lonely, and had recently married the much younger Perrin. Perrin angered Spock, when she drunkenly gave him an ultimatum to apologize to Sarek on the Cardassian issue, or he would no longer be welcome in Sarek's home. Spock responded by saying, "In that case, I shall not trouble you by visiting (Sarek and Perrin's home in) Shi'Kahr again". This began a new rift between Spock and Sarek that would last until Sarek's death in 2368. Romulus and Reunification In 2368, Spock decided to take his re-unification effort directly to the Romulan people by re-locating himself to Romulus in order to work with Romulus' growing underground movement. This did not mean that he was through with the affairs of the Federation, as he would periodically leave Romulus for brief periods on matters of importance to the Federation. He later admitted to Picard (working undercover with him) that his "cowboy diplomacy" he used now and in the past was viewed as "arrogant presumption" by his friend, James T. Kirk. Picard for the most part, reminded Spock of that former captain. ( ) In 2371, Spock was part of a group of Romulan dissidents rounded up by Romulan authorities on the world of Constanthus and scheduled for execution. Starfleet dispatched the along with Admiral Leonard McCoy in an effort to retrieve the ambassador. Taking it upon himself to mount a rescue was a recent arrival to the 24th century, Montgomery Scott. In 2372, Spock visited Veridian III to pay his respects at James Kirk's grave. While there, T'Pring (his former betrothed) intercepted him and questioned him about his hopes for Romulan/Vulcan reunification. She also returned a brooch that Spock's mother had given her before the wedding that never happened. In 2373, Spock was called into consult on the situation in the recently fallen Thallonian Empire. Spock had been in Thallonian space a decade earlier on a fact finding mission about the reclusive Thallonians. Despite having to cut that mission short (so he could rescue a captured Vulcan woman named Soleta, and see her safely back to Federation space by way of a freighter named Qualor's Pride), Spock was still the Federation's greatest, living authority on Thallon, and thus his expertise was needed in the crisis. During the Dominion War, Spock used what influence he had on Romulus to convince the Romulans that it would be in their own best interests to join in the Federations war effort against the Dominion. As Starfleet's resources became lean as the Dominion War heated up, many former command officers were reactivated to active or reserve service, including Spock. Spock was re-commissioned as an admiral and met briefly with other reactivated officers aboard the , including Admiral Leonard McCoy, Captain Montgomery Scott, and Captain James T. Kirk. The group was instrumental in uncovering an impostor in that action, as it was revealed that Fleet Admiral Alynna Nechayev had been replaced by her mirror universe counterpart. Ironically, the mirror Nechayev had been instrumental in reactivating Spock and Kirk before they revealed her identity. While this action was decisive in protecting Federation security, Spock did not play any further publicly known role in his service as wartime admiral. After the end of the war in 2376, Spock and Ambassador Worf were on a shuttlecraft bound for Khitomer and a conference between the Federation, the Klingons, and the Romulans set to try and determine the future direction the Alpha Quadrant powers would take in the coming years, when Spock's consciousness was usurped by an ancient madman named Malkus. Spock had been exposed to one of the four Malkus Artifacts while serving with Kirk, and this made him susceptible to Malkus' influence. After Spock temporarily regained control of his mind, he initiated a mind meld with Worf in order to successfully fight Malkus' influence. The Borg also attempted to assimilate Ambassador Spock in order to stop peace treaty negotiations between the Klingons and Romulans, however the timely intervention of Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the prevented their success. Even though such an act would have been needless-given the fact that Spock's psyche still resonated fragments from a branch of the Collective-in the form of his old mind-meld with V'Ger's Ilia/probe. Later that year, Spock was sent in when the starship USS Excalibur encountered the entities known as the Beings, whom Spock had encountered before in the form of the being who claimed to be the Greek God Apollo, while serving aboard the Enterprise. At this time Spock had use of a Romulan Bird-of-paradise and flippantly mentioned having had lively debates with "Q". Soon thereafter, Spock, Admiral Uhura, Admiral Pavel Chekov and Captain Montgomery Scott reunited in the face of a mystery involving the Romulans and a race called the Watraii. The Watraii affair made an already unstable situation in the Romulan heirarchy even worse. Spock was on Romulus when the mad Reman Praetor Shinzon assassinated the Senate and attempted seize power in late 2379. After Shinzon's death, the Romulan Empire fell into chaos. When the starship arrived at Romulus two months later, Spock helped Captain William T. Riker negotiate an agreement between the Romulans, the Remans and the Klingons, who would act as the Remans protectors, that helped stabilize the area. Spock later, in March of 2380, consulted with Federation President Nanietta Bacco on the Reman matter, and was sent by Bacco to Qo'noS with Federation Ambassador Alexander Rozhenko to plead the case of some Reman refugees who had requested asylum in the Federation. Soon after, Spock attended the opening of the Sarek School of Diplomacy and Ambassadorial Studies of Vulcan. After touring the facility, which Spock believed would "suffice", Spock accepted an invitation from fellow attendee Jean-Luc Picard let the Enterprise escort him to his next destination. During this trip, Spock spent time conversing with T'Lana, the ship's new Vulcan counselor, about his time on the original Enterprise, but the conversation proved unsatisfactory for T'Lana when she found herself unable to understand Spock's ability to reconcile his respect for Kirk with his acknowledgement of his former captain's illogical nature and his decisions to sometimes ignore Spock's suggested course of action. Spock was onboard when an evolved Borg cube attacked Earth. When Picard defied orders to return to Sector 001 to defend Earth, believing that the Enterprise-E could better serve Earth's defense elsewhere, several of his crew decided to mutiny and take the Enterprise to Earth. Spock managed to avoid the mutineers and rigged the ship's computer so that the mutineers could not alter the ship's course. After Picard resumed command, the Enterprise retrieved the ancient doomsday machine or "planet killer" weapon faced by Kirk and Spock in 2267 from the museum known as Trophy World, believing it to be the only hope of stopping the Borg. Picard assigned Spock, Enterprise chief engineer Geordi La Forge and former Borg drone Seven of Nine to re-activate the machine. The "planet killer" could not destroy the cube, but when the Borg cube absorbed the "planet killer", it enabled Seven to introduce the so-called "Endgame virus" into the cube, which caused the cube to rapidly blow itself apart, ending the threat. Spock and his cohorts managed to escape from the "planet killer" just prior to its destruction. Immediately after the Borg threat, Spock proposed a new General Order to the Admiralty, which read in part: "In the event of a suspected Borg incursion, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, after properly informing Starfleet, is to be allowed to act in whatever manner he sees fit to thwart said-incursion; without censure or threat of countermanding". 2381 saw Spock return to Federation space and then make a formal request on stardate 59480.33 to the Federation Council; the request was for aid for his unification movement. Also during this period, Ambassador Spock found himself in the midst of a propaganda campaign orchestrated by Praetor Tal'Aura in an effort to terminate the Imperial Romulan State. Tal'Aura arranged an assassination attempt upon Spock's life at the hands of a Reman assassin. Spock theorized that Donatra had been behind the attack in an effort to protect her Empire from a similar movement for reunification of the two Romulan Empires. Spock presented this theory to the Praetor who, in turn, made the reunification movement legal and extended to Spock a full visitors pass to the worlds of the Romulan Empire. His reunification movement benefited from this acknowledgement by the Romulan government and was able to recruit new members in large assemblies; however, Spock deduced the truth of Tal'Aura's plan when a rally quickly changed from being about Romulan/Vulcan reunification to being about the reunification of the Empire. Spock ordered the movement's leaders back into hiding for fear that they would soon become targets for arrest, even moreso when the Imperial Romulan State was reabsorbed formally into the Empire. Following Tal'Aura's death, Spock met with the new Praetor Gell Kamemor in 2382 about the reunification movement. While she saw it as being next to impossible, she agreed to honor Tal'Aura's original agreement with Spock. So long as he did not violate Romulan law, he was free to promote his unification agenda. In 2383, Spock attended the memorial service for Montgomery Scott aboard the Enterprise-E. Having realized that his influence upon the Reunification Movement had reached its logical conclusion, Spock returned to the Federation in 2383 and accepted a position as the liaison between the and the Eletrix during a joint exploration mission between vessels belonging to the Khitomer Accords and the Typhon Pact. During the mission, Spock served as an advisor to Captain Jean-Luc Picard and worked closely with Romulan Liaison Tomalak. Hobus In 2387, Spock had befriended a Romulan named Nero. He also discovered a star, Hobus, had gone supernova which threatened to destroy Romulus, and attempted to intervene. Spock promised to save Romulus. With the help of the , Spock hoped to use Geordi La Forge's experimental starship, the Jellyfish, to insert Red matter into the heart of the exploding star, creating a singularity to consume the star and thus saving Romulus. The ambassador piloted an advanced space craft equipped with red matter and proceeded to the star to carry out his mission, but before he could, the star's effect destroyed Romulus. With other worlds threatened with destruction, Spock continued his mission and successfully created a black hole which consumed the supernova. Before he could escape, however, he was intercepted by the Romulan mining vessel Narada, commanded by Nero. Nero blamed Spock for Romulus's destruction and was bent on revenge, but both the Narada and the Jellyfish were pulled into the black hole. Spock, aboard the Jellyfish, was sent to the 23rd century, as was Nero aboard the Narada, instantly creating an alternate reality. Spock was presumed to be dead in the prime reality. ( ) The Kelvin timeline Spock emerged from the black hole in the year 2258 of an alternate reality created by the actions of Nero, who had emerged twenty-five years earlier. Nero was waiting for Spock when he arrived, and he and the Jellyfish were captured. Rather than kill Spock, Nero marooned him on Delta Vega, where he could witness the destruction of Vulcan from the planet's surface. Nero then used some of the red matter from the Jellyfish to create a black hole in Vulcan's planetary core; Spock watched helplessly from Delta Vega as his homeworld was destroyed. Shortly thereafter, Spock was searching an ice cave for supplies when he encountered a young Starfleet Cadet about to be eaten by a native beast. Using his torch to scare the animal off, once out of danger Spock looked at the still-shocked Human, and realized just who he had rescued: one James Tiberius Kirk, who had been marooned on the planet by that era's Spock for mutiny. The elder Spock was surprised that Kirk, who didn't believe him, (he had dismissed Spock's self-identification, and claim of lifelong friendship, as "bullshit") was not captain of the Enterprise - but at the mention of Nero, young Kirk decided he just might be telling the truth. Through a mind meld, Spock explained to Kirk his presence in this time period and the reasons behind Nero's history-changing actions (told that, in addition to Kirk and himself, the counterparts of Dr. McCoy, Uhura, Chekov and Sulu - all but one of the six officers who had once risked their careers to save him - were all serving aboard the Enterprise, Spock deduced that the timeline was attempting to "repair" itself). He then walked with Kirk to a nearby Federation outpost, where they met the one member of their core group not yet aboard the ship, Montgomery Scott, who Spock had previously avoided but now but whose presence he now viewed as more evidence of his timeline theory. Using Scotty's equation for transwarp beaming (which Scott had not actually figured out yet), Spock was able to transport Kirk back to the Enterprise along with Scott. When asked why he would not come with them, Spock stated that his other self must not know of his existence, implying that it could cause some kind of temporal paradox. After the Enterprise had defeated Nero, the elder Spock returned to Earth. There, he met his less-than-surprised younger self (Kirk had kept his word, but upon being recognized by the Jellyfish, the most advanced spacecraft he had ever seen, and discovering it was built in 2387, young Spock deduced who must have assisted him), convincing him to remain in Starfleet. He also explained that the reason he did not return to the Enterprise with Kirk to explain things was because he did not wish to deprive Kirk and Spock of the chance of working together and developing the friendship they were destined to have. He then wished his younger self good luck, after which he witnessed the promotion of Jim Kirk to captain of the USS Enterprise. He left with an intention to establish a Vulcan colony. ( ) With his true identity kept secret from all but a key few individuals. Although he had a brief conversation with his father during the trip, when he attempted to speak up in the council to warn them against establishing the new Vulcan on Ceti Alpha V, he was informed that, for his role in Nero's attack, he was stripped of his rights as a citizen and was therefore not considered a Vulcan by the Council. With Vulcan no longer an option, Spock travelled to Romulus in an attempt to initiate the peace process that he had played in back in his own reality, but was captured by the Romulans and accused of trying to destroy Romulus early based on the words of the last two survivors of Nero's crew. Fortunately, he was able to escape with the aid of a Romulan resistance movement led by Pardek, allowing him to make contact with the Vulcan fleet- still heading for Ceti Alpha V despite his warning- and warn them that the Romulans were coming, intending to use the last of the red matter to destroy the fleet. The appearance of the Enterprise was enough to give the Vulcan fleet time to drive off the Romulans, with Kirk's word helping the Vulcans decide to accept Spock's advice and follow his recommendations to find a suitable planet. In 2259 of the alternate reality, Spock contacted the older version of himself for information regarding Khan Noonien Singh. The following year, Spock had departed New Vulcan before the Enterprise returned when the younger Spock entered Pon farr. ( ) Spock died in January of 2263 on New Vulcan. Two Vulcans were sent to Yorktown Station to inform the younger of Spock's passing, and to give him some of elder Spock's personal property. Included was a photo of Spock and his crewmates on the bridge of the prime-reality sometime prior to 2293. ( ) Vulcan civilization would thrive on New Vulcan over the next 3,000 years, and over the years Spock would become a revered figure to the Vulcan people. By approximately 5259, a statue of Spock had been built on New Vulcan, surrounded by a number of monuments. While many of the surrounding monuments were larger than life, the monument of Spock was life size. According to legend, this had been at Spock's request, as he felt a larger than life depiction of him would not be logical. External links * * Category:Hybrids Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Federation ambassadors